


【授翻/天红】红蜘蛛的约会大作战/Starscream's Date

by eveningstar16



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, No interfacing happens, Pre-War, Science Boyfriends, Starscream being a melodramatic ham, This is mostly just silly, but they do still end up on top of each other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16
Summary: 天火一直超负荷加班，于是红蜘蛛打算给二人准备一个惊喜约会，然而事情却发展得有些……不对劲。
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 3





	【授翻/天红】红蜘蛛的约会大作战/Starscream's Date

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Starscream's Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339139) by [OverlordRaax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordRaax/pseuds/OverlordRaax). 



> 感谢OverlordRaax同意我将这篇很棒的作品进行翻译！

-

红蜘蛛在学院大厅里踱来踱去。他在这里等天火出现等了很久了。他们俩说好了他们会在讲座结束时立刻见面，而他已经等了很久了。天火在哪儿？红蜘蛛在过去的几个周期里几乎没怎么见过他。航天飞机似乎一直在被强迫着为其他赛博坦人做事。想到这事，红蜘蛛露出讽刺的笑容——天火这个人有时候太和善友好了。如果Sky被其他人说服去“帮助”他们完成项目，他也不会感到惊讶。红蜘蛛知道，学院里还有一些人仍然把天火仅仅看作是一架运输容器，而不是一个真正的科学家——并且他们经常利用天火乐于助人的天性为自己办事。

天渐渐黑下来的时候，天火终于出现了，他有点着急地赶上前来——他看到红蜘蛛正不耐烦地在大厅里等着。

“我很抱歉，红蜘蛛。”天火说着，然后停顿了下，“我在忙着帮一些人搬他们的东西，我希望我没有让你等太久。”

“等你？等？不，当然没有。我根本就没花时间等你。”红蜘蛛嘟囔道。他愤怒地踱着步，在地上绕了一圈——如他在等待的时候所做的一样。

“我真的很抱歉，我记得你说想见面是想谈谈我们最新的项目。”

“是的，我是这么说的。我们才是应该一起工作的人——但你却跑了，去帮助其他人。”

“我真的很抱歉，红蜘蛛。”

红蜘蛛哼了一声，转过头去。天火的机翼垂下，通风口发出一声叹息。他们一起走过学院大厅。红蜘蛛瞥了天火一眼，发现天火的光学镜头很暗，而且能量不足。

“他们一直让你超负荷工作，是不是?”

天火又叹了口气。“我们还有很多工作要做，Star。这是学院正在进行的一个相当大的项目。”

“是的，并且他们让你参与项目是因为，他们知道你是唯一一个能一次运输他们所有的设备和一半的团队的人。”

天火低声咕哝着，“我做的不止这些……”

红蜘蛛停了下来，重重地叹了口气。他试图说些什么。“听着，Sky，我们为什么不找个地方好好喝一杯能量饮料呢？就你和我两个人，一起出去如何？我们已经很久没有这么做了。”

天火看着他，微微一笑，心里很高兴。“我很想去，但是很抱歉，红蜘蛛。现在我只想回家好好充电。”

“哦……那好吧，”红蜘蛛说，“那明天一起出去怎么样?”

天火看上去正在思考。“我不知道，明天可能也会很忙。”

“那之后的日子呢?”

“我不知道……我想（和你一起）出去，我真的想。只是项目一直要做到深夜，我估计在接下来的一段日子中我都不能出去了。”

“天火，你需要休息，很明显你需要一些时间来找点乐子。”红蜘蛛走到天火身边，仔细地为天火按摩机翼的关节。“我可以帮你。”

天火微微一笑，似乎认真地考虑了这个建议，但笑容没过多久就消失了。“对不起，或许改天吧……我现在真的很想回家充电。"说着，天火便自顾自地走掉了。

红蜘蛛只能眼睁睁地看着天火离开。在看到天火这样几个周期之后，他想做点什么来帮助他。他想做点什么，让天火重新高兴起来。

他知道该怎么做。

-

红蜘蛛正忙着装饰天火的宿舍。他决定要在今晚天火回家时给天火一个特别的小惊喜。如果他太累了不想出去，红蜘蛛就会来找他。希望天火不会注意到他绕过门锁闯进了自己的宿舍——没关系，天火会对红蜘蛛的这场约会感到非常惊喜，他不会质疑这点。没问题的。

他在桌子上铺了一套红黄相间的植物标本，这是他和天火在远征外星殖民地时发现的。天火对有机生物很着迷，并觉得植物群非常吸引人。红蜘蛛并不特别喜欢有机植物，但他知道天火会很乐意看到它们的。于是他勤奋地把这些植物标本排列成天火会觉得好看的图案。

红蜘蛛还用一块织物作为桌布——用的是他最喜欢的斗篷，他在桌布上放了一瓶高纯和两个杯子。他在它们旁边装饰了一些花草——这一切看上去很完美。这一次红蜘蛛真的超水平发挥了——天火单调的宿舍现在看起来像一个完美的浪漫度假胜地。他恨不得天火现在就回家。

他完成得正是时候，根据红蜘蛛的计算，天火现在随时都可能回来。红蜘蛛所要做的就是等待，然后天火打开门的那一刻，他就会施展魅力，让天火被自己迷倒（好吧还是算了，毕竟航天飞机块头这么大，倒下来不得了)，然后他就会给予天火应得的关注和照顾。

红蜘蛛坐在高纯旁边的座位上，盯着门。他兴奋地简直快等不下去了。

-

几个小时过去了，红蜘蛛坐在桌子旁，头搁在手臂上，看着宿舍。无聊。他太无聊了。他真的感到很无聊。

他已经等了很久了，但天火还是没有回来。他一直在想是不是应该回自己的住处算了，但布置一切已经花了这么长时间——出于固执，他决定留在天火的宿舍。红蜘蛛看着那瓶高纯。他本来打算回来后让天火和他一起分享，但他想想似乎也没有别的事可做。他满脑子想的都是能喝一口就好了，就一小口。毕竟，让这么好的一瓶高纯白白浪费了真是太可惜了。但这瓶高纯本是为他们二人准备的。他不能自己先喝。

-

又过了一个小时，他才打开瓶子，给自己倒了一点。他只尝了一点——少了一点点天火不会注意到。并且以当前的情况，红蜘蛛也需要一些东西来补充体力。

-

又过了一个小时，红蜘蛛心不在焉地用手指在杯子的边缘上移动着。他现在已经喝了半瓶了。没关系，他对自己说。天火不会介意的，反正天火也不怎么喝酒。这没什么的。

红蜘蛛的头雕撞在桌子上。这一切都是一个糟糕的主意。

天火不会回来了。他所做的这一切都白费了。

当红蜘蛛听到一组键盘的哔哔声时，他抬起了头。门开了。

哦，渣的。

红蜘蛛迅速地从桌子上跳起来，站在自己的位置上。他本打算在天火进来时，平静而迷人地跟天火打招呼，但现在他的脑子里一片慌乱。他该怎么办呢？当他听到门开始滑动时，他就知道他只有几秒钟的时间来采取行动了。

天火看到红蜘蛛靠在自己宿舍的门口，朦胧的双眼惊奇地睁大了。红蜘蛛祈祷他自己此时的姿势会很诱人，但由于紧张，他的身体很僵硬，他的机翼扬得很高，轻易地暴露出了他的紧张。此外，从天火的表情来看，红蜘蛛此时此刻盯着天火的目光也很紧张。

“红蜘蛛，你在这里干什么?”天火脸上的困惑和忧虑多过于高兴。

“你好啊，天火，”红蜘蛛试图用自己最诱人的声音说话，但方才的恐慌让这语气效果大打折扣。

“你在我的宿舍里干什么?”

“我只是觉得你在工作了一天之后需要一些好东西。我想你应该得到一份奖赏。”红蜘蛛一边说，一边后退几步，引导天火走进房间，他指着那些装饰品——

“当当当~当！”

“你对我的宿舍做了什么?”天火的声音听上去比他期望的还要忧虑。

“我只是装饰了一下！我只是觉得你会喜欢！”红蜘蛛走上前去尖声道，“我只是想给你一个美好的约会，Sky，我觉得这会让你感觉好点。”

“我想是的……”天火说，“我真的很喜欢那些植物，它们确实很漂亮，只是……这里看起来回头要清理很久。”

“别担心那些，回头我来解决。你现在坐下来放松放松吧。”红蜘蛛把天火推到桌子旁边，压着天火的肩甲让其坐下，然后红蜘蛛赶紧抓起瓶子，倒了满满一大杯高纯。

“你不想喝一杯吗？我给你准备了一瓶特别的高纯。红蜘蛛把杯子递给天火，天火端起杯子一饮而尽——航天飞机看上去的确开心了一些。

“很棒，高纯还有吗?”

“嗯……当然……当然有。”红蜘蛛只好把瓶子里的最后一点东西倒了出来。他料想到这里他的计划就结束了，他们俩坐在一起喝高纯。哦，渣的。

红蜘蛛坐在桌子对面，一边晃着腿，一边思考现在该怎么办。天火看起来随时都可能离线充电。

“那么，Skyfire……你今天过得怎么样?”红蜘蛛努力保持着微笑。但天火甚至没有回应他。“Sky?”

“嗯？天火终于抬起头来，航天飞机的肩膀垂了下来。“对不起，你说什么?”

“我只是想知道你今天过得怎么样。”

“红蜘蛛，你对我真好……”天火打了个哈欠，“但是对不起，我真的太累了。”

天火起身朝他的充电床走去。红蜘蛛紧跟在他后面。

“也许我可以给你做个背部按摩?”红蜘蛛说，“你的机翼看起来很紧张，我可以帮你让它们放松。”

“谢谢，但我的光学镜都快下线了……”天火在充电床前停了下来，低头看着床铺。

红蜘蛛走到天火前面。不，天火不能去充电，他要设法挽救这次约会！

“天火，来吧，晚上还早呢。我们可以先看星星，或者我们俩躺在一起聊聊？就我们俩。”

“对不起，Star……我真的……”天火打了个很长的哈欠，“真的很累……”

“Skyfire，没事的，我们不如……”就在红蜘蛛说话的时候，天火突然向前倒下，他的光学镜头下线了，与此同时他砰的一声倒在了他的充电床上，把红蜘蛛压在了他的身下。

当天火把红蜘蛛压在床上时，红蜘蛛尖叫了一声。他很快试图挣扎着把天火推下去，但天火又大又重，航天飞机的机体完全压住了他的胳膊和腿。红蜘蛛完全被这个巨大的赛博坦人埋在下面了。

“Sky？Skyfire！我需要你下去，我没法……”

当他听到天火通风口发出的微弱嗡鸣声时，他意识到航天飞机已经完全切换到了充电模式。天火所有的主要电路都离线了，红蜘蛛无法引起他的注意。

他能感觉到他的机体正被重重地压着。红蜘蛛意识到航天飞机根本无法给他任何帮助，于是他再一次试图用力将天火从自己身上推下去。

他失败了。

于是他试着激活动力装置把天火抬起来，但他以最大马力也只把天火提升了大约一英寸，所以他关闭了推进器，他哀鸣着——因为巨大的航天飞机的全部重量再一次压在了他的身上。

他不知道现在该怎么办。

他想大声喊出来，也许公寓里的其他人能帮他。但很快他就决定不能这么做。他不能让别人看到他这个样子。他不会让任何人发现他处于这样一个进退两难的境地。如果是他们班上的其他同学来帮他，这件事就没完没了了。关于他和天火的谣言会传遍整个学院，甚至整座城市。那些人会谈论和传播谣言，而他的下半辈子都得在耻辱中度过。

所以他决定他必须等待。此外，天火应该不需要那么长时间就可以完成充电然后会醒来……吧？

-

很长一段时间过去了，位置仍然没有变化。天火仍处于下线状态，并压在他上面。红蜘蛛拼命地想从航天飞机下面爬出来，但是他被牢牢地压住了。他什么也做不了。

但至少，靠得这么近让红蜘蛛能够欣赏天火面部的一些更复杂的细节。他的面甲看起来是多么的温柔和漂亮，他的鼻部是多么的可爱，他下线时看起来是多么的平静，他的微笑是多么的安静。但不幸的是，由于全身都不适——毕竟天火就像一大堆砖头一样压在他身上，红蜘蛛的确没有什么心情去对他的伴侣进行浪漫的幻想。他已经有很长一段时间感觉不到他身体的下半部分了，他有理由认为他的双腿已经被压碎了，并且他再也不能走路了。

但当然，或许也没那么糟糕。天火不会永远这个样子一直下去吧?

-

几个小时后，现实依然残酷。

“原来这就是我最后的葬身之地……”红蜘蛛说着，他若有所思地望着远方，望着窗外，望着塞伯坦美丽的城市之巅。当然，这是他再也没机会飞到的城市风景了。天火永远不会醒来了。这就是他的命运。他只能等到火种枯竭或者最终被另一个赛博坦人压碎。他生命的最后时光就是被困在这个小小的公寓里。这就是他的余生。

红蜘蛛仰着头叹了口气，启动了录音处理器。

“这是青丘的红蜘蛛的遗言：我一直想要一场更盛大的死亡，一种光彩夺目的、华丽的死亡，一场在众人目光下的死亡。“

“我本应该有更好的命运。我一直想要出人头地，成为了不起的人，让所有人都仰望我。我希望在我死后的某一天人们会意识到我的天赋异禀——很明显我一直都有这种天赋。我将把我在铁堡的所有财产都留给天火——尽管杀了我的人就是他。对我的其他同学，我只想让他们知道我恨他们，即使是我不恨的人，我也对他们怀有极端的厌恶，尤其是那个贵族的显微镜，他就是个书呆子。对于我的老师也一样（厌恶），我后悔我现在再也没有机会为你那么看不起我而报仇了。告诉我妈…等等，我有妈妈么?"——哦对了他没有，他是从流水线上下来的——“告诉那些制造我的人，我他渣恨他们，我人生中的一切麻烦事都是拜他们所赐。"

红蜘蛛叹了口气。

“我一生中最大的遗憾就是没能见到我的英雄威震天，也没能让他在我弄到的他的诗集上签名。为了泄愤，我将把这个遗愿交给天火来完成。”

他突然想到了一件事——

“Skyfire，你能把我写的那些关于我和威震天在一起的同人小说都删了吗？我不想让其他人发现这些。”

好了。遗言就是这些了。

现在红蜘蛛可以等待死神甜蜜的拥抱了。

-

红蜘蛛继续盯着墙上的一块小小的污渍。这是他视野范围内唯一感兴趣的东西。如果他盯着它太久而没有重新校准光学系统，他就会开始想象它在移动或者变大。这是他临终前最后的娱乐活动了。

他停了下来，因为他听到天火发出了一些动静。

天火似乎没有醒来的意思，但在他的充电循环过程中，他动了一下，把他的手臂移到了头雕下面。在这短暂的移动中，红蜘蛛抓住了机会，开始挣扎并从天火的机体下挣脱出来，在航天飞机最终停下移动并重新静止之前，红蜘蛛成功地让自己的手臂挣脱了出来。红蜘蛛挣扎着坐了起来，被压了几个小时之后，他的手臂在颤抖。

他膝盖以下的腿仍然被压在天火的身体下面。红蜘蛛使劲地蹬着，想让它们挣脱出来。红蜘蛛能感觉到自己正在慢慢地挣脱，现在他的双手是自由的，于是他抓住天火的肩膀，拼命想抬起天火。他慢慢地扭动他的双腿，但当他试图拔出推进器时，他被卡住了。于是他启动了推进器，奋力挣脱这一切。

这招奏效了。但当他的腿一挣脱，（由于太用力）惯性让他向后飞了出去，后空翻着撞到了墙上。于是现在红蜘蛛横躺在地上，像一颗完美的星星。他顺着地面滑下去，最后倒在了地板上。红蜘蛛抬头望着天花板，无法确定他的疼痛是由于长达几个小时的压迫，还是此时此刻的撞击。

红蜘蛛在那里躺了几分钟，抬头盯着天花板，全身隐隐作痛。过了一会儿，他迫使自己成功地站了起来，每走一步，他的身体都在摇晃。他开始讨厌这个公寓了，他讨厌那堵墙，他讨厌他装饰的植物和空的高纯瓶子；他讨厌一切东西。他开始一瘸一拐地走出房间。这个约会真是个糟糕的主意。他就不应该做这些，好心不会带来好报，他打算——

当红蜘蛛听到天火开始启动运转的声音时，他停了下来。他听到天火的系统再次启动的嗡鸣声。天火终于充电完成了。醒来时，天火露出了一个微笑——天火很高兴。他怎么敢这么高兴！他让红蜘蛛遭遇了这么多事，他却还看上去神清气爽，心满意足！红蜘蛛对此非常生气。

天火在卧铺上坐起来，愉快地叹了口气。“哦，充电得很舒服，这感觉太好了。”

“我恨你，天火!”

天火惊讶地注意到红蜘蛛站在面前，“Star？你怎么在这？”

“我花了这么多时间和精力，你却把一切都搞砸了。我再也不会为你做任何浪漫的事了!”红蜘蛛叫道，然后摇摇晃晃地走了出去，但这已经是他最快的速度了。他的腿还在发软。他本想切换到飞行模式，然后飞出窗外，但现在变形对他而言太痛苦了。

他刚走进走廊，就听到一阵沉重的脚步声追上来了。

“等等，红蜘蛛！”

“不！我非常生气，我走了，我再也不要理你了。”

天火成功地走到了红蜘蛛前面，大型航天飞机的身躯挡住了他的路。“红蜘蛛，我对我睡着了真的很抱歉！”

红蜘蛛停住脚步，他抱着双臂，“不！我什么也不要听！我现在很生你的气！”他把头雕往后一仰，拒绝直视天火的脸，“我只想给你一个美好浪漫的夜晚，而你却压在我身上睡着了！”我差点就死了！天火，我差点被你压碎！”

航天飞机朝他走来，张开双臂表示歉意。“我很抱歉。我没意识到我会这么累。我并不想破坏你所做的这一切。”

红蜘蛛只是夸张地“哼”了一下作为回应，仍然仰着头不看天火。

“Star……”天火走上前去，担心地说，“我真的很感激你为我所做的一切，以及你努力去让我开心的这些事。我很抱歉事情搞砸了。”

“嗯，现在说也太迟了，不是吗?”“红蜘蛛非常不爽。

“那…我们可以重新开始吗？”天火问道。“错过这么好的约会真是太可惜了。尤其是你，为我做了这么多。”

红蜘蛛还想继续抱怨和发脾气，但是当他看着天火那双蔚蓝的光学镜头……

“那…或许也行吧……”然后红蜘蛛小声嘟囔道，“布置那些植物真的花了我好长时间……”

“我觉得它看起来真的很美。你把它们弄出了我最喜欢的样子。我知道那一定花了你很多精力。”

“嗯……装饰这些确实花了很长时间……”

“而我更想和你一起分享，而不是一个人欣赏这些。”天火说着，向红蜘蛛露出他一贯的可爱而安慰的笑容。

“但是我为你准备的高纯已经喝完了……”

“没关系，Star，我宿舍里也有一些高纯，我几年前买的。我一直留着这些高纯，想等到我们间的一个特殊时刻来和你一起分享。但可惜我太忙了，一直没用上这些高纯。也许……现在是时候了？”

“我想…是的。”事情走到现在，红蜘蛛对这个计划终于乐观了一些。

“来吧，我们回我宿舍去吧?”天火一边说，一边把手扶在红蜘蛛的肩甲上，引着他向自己宿舍的方向走去。

红蜘蛛开始向天火扶着他的方向倾斜。现在他才是唯一一个累得不行的人，在被困住和清醒了那么多小时之后。经历了这么多之后，他确实觉得自己需要来一杯高纯了。

说到这里…

“那个，天火，”红蜘蛛叫道。

“嗯？”天火带着温柔的微笑凝视着他。

“如果，我是说万一，我们俩又碰巧一起到你的充电床上去……”

“嗯？”

“这一次我要做那个上，面，的。”

Fin.


End file.
